everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie Sister
'Ellie Sister '''is 2015-introduced and an all-around character created by Kayjay1025. She is daughter Alice's older sister, or Lorina from "''Alice in Wonderland". In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal Side, because her destiny is to read, and she loves reading. Character Personality Ellie is fairy social, and she likes being a part of most Wonderland actives. But, she wasn't always like this, as a child she couldn't want less with friends and parties. Now she makes friends easily, and has many good friends. Ellie was is more interested in books than friends. But even after Ellie gets good friends, she continues to read and consult books. Ellie tries to be rational in weird and crazy situations, like if a bird turned into a cat, Ellie would say that a wizard is messing with her or Maddie is just having a madness overload. However, Ellie can lose her cool under stress, like she would tell everyone to build a fake of Ever After High if it got destroyed, she always shows a desperate desire to pass a test that Headmaster Grimm gives her. But she always passes, because she is fairy smart, so at times it can be hard for her to make friends, due to her knowing all the questions in all her classes. But, those people don't bother her she stays true to herself no matter what. Ellie tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, like if someone told her that Headmaster Grimm was going to paint the school a bright green. Ellie has a knack for organization, she makes sure when actives become inefficient and uncoordinated, she fixed them up and assures everyone that everything will be OK. Ellie is also fairy good at teaching younger fairytales, and she can teach them whatever they wish, like one time she taught someone how to grow flowers 10 times more quickly. Appearance Ellie has brown hair, that is usually in a bun, she has blue eyes, she is tall, and she has fair skin. Fairy Tale How the Story goes... Alice in Wonderland During the first chapter Alice's Elder Sister is reading a book with no pictures or conversations. How Ellie comes In... Alice' Elder Sister or Lorina is reading, until a young man comes and says she is beautiful. Years later they get married and have a child that they name Ellie. Relationships Family Alice's Elder Sister Lorina is her mother, her father is a young man, and she is an only child. Her Aunt is Alice, and her cousin is Alistair Wonderland. Friends She is friends with all Wonderlandians, but she is also friends with Lunette Ocean, Amanda Orabelle, and Sally Child Pet Ellie has no pet, due to Alice/Alistair having a pet cat. Romance Ellie has a crush on no one. Outfits Coming Soon... School Schedule '1st Period: '''Grimmnasics '''2nd Period: '''Cooking Class-ic '''3rd Period: '''Princess Design '''4th Period: '''Damsel-in-Destressing '''5th Period: '''Experimental Fairy Magic '''6th Period: '''Study Hall Trivia *Her favorite drink is Tea *Her favorite color is a light blue Quotes Notes * She is Kayjay's first OC from "''Alice in Wonderland" * Her name is a pun of "Elder" Gallery EllieSisterFanArt.png Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Kayjay1025 Category:Kayjay1025's OCs Category:Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland